1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lamp clamping and electrically connecting device, and more particularly to a lamp clamping and electrically connecting device. The method is capable of promptly replacing the lamp without going through the soldering and the de-soldering steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the features of slim size, low weight, low power consumption and free of radiation pollution, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in electronic products such as personal digital assistant (PDA), notebook computer, digital cameral, digital video recorder, computer monitor and liquid crystal TV. Further die to the immense input of research and development and the adoption of large-scaled production equipment, the quality of liquid crystal display keeps improving while the prices keep sliding. As a result, the application of LCD expands widely. Since the LCD panel of LCD is not self-luminous, a backlight module is required to provide necessary light for the LCD to display the image.
A conventional LCD at least includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. A conventional backlight module includes a case, a reflective sheet, at least a lamp, a diffuser plate and an optical thin film. The optical thin film set includes a prism and a diffuser sheet for instance. The reflective sheet is horizontally pasted onto the case. The lamp is disposed on the reflective sheet. The diffuser plate is disposed on the lamp. The optical thin film set is disposed on the diffuser plate. The LCD panel is disposed on the optical thin film. Besides, the electrode end of the lamp is soldered and electrically connected to one end of the conducting wire through a soldering step, while another end of the conducting wire is electrically connected to a lamp inverter. The lamp inverter receives a power source to drive the lamp to emit the light. Besides, the light emitted by the lamp is directly projected onto the LCD panel through the functions of the reflective sheet, the diffuser plate and the optical thin film.
However, when the lamp is broken and needs to be replaced, since the electrode end of the lamp is soldered together with the conducting wire, firstly, a de-soldering step is performed to separate the old lamp from the conducting wire. Next, the new lamp is placed on the case, and the new lamp is connected to the conducting wire through the soldering and fixing step. By doing so, the entire procedure of assembling and disassembling the lamp becomes very complicated and time consuming. In terms of large-scaled liquid crystal TV, one liquid crystal TV normally has dozens of lamps. If the above-disclosed conventional procedure of assembling and disassembling the lamp is used to replace a large number of new lamps and old lamps, the entire procedure of assembling and disassembling the lamp becomes even more complicated, and more labor hours would be required for assembling and disassembling the entire lamp, which is very uneconomical.